Mother's Day Special
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: Mothers Day is upon the land once more, it is a day to spend time with the special mom in your life. [Takes place between 'I'll Explain Later' and 'Bloom of Doom']


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Megumi as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

**_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The early dawn light of the golden sun crept across the land, it rises like every morning coaxing both man and beast from slumber, but this particular day it rose to find many already awake for it is a special day, a celebrative occasion that occurs but once a year.

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!" Calista shouted bounding into Cordelia's room, Cedric in tow.

The energetic girl flew to her partly away mother and lep from the floor into her lap, "mummy, I love you so much," Calista said wrapping her arms around her mother's waist effectively pining the Sorceress to the bed.

"Calista dear, can you turn loose please," Cordelia asked, once free she sat up and pulled Calista onto her lap in a proper hug, "you little bug, I love you too. Good morning Cedy," she greeted her brother.

"Same to you, Cordy."

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Cedric hesitated, "I'm well enough," he said, shifting on his crutches, "Calista wanted help making you breakfast...without magic she was interest on that. As neither of us could bring you the tray; it's waiting down in the kitchen."

Cordelia looked at her daughter "Calista you know your uncle is still recovering…

"Don't fret Cordy," Cedric interrupted, "I volunteered to help. Dr. Zwick wanted me to walk around more so it was a great excuse and I was more than happy to help," Cedric said, "besides the look on her face when she couldn't find another to help simply broke my heart."

"She gave you the puppy eyes," Cordelia stated; she laughed when scarlet crossed Cedric's cheeks.

"That obvious, huh, either way, you two enjoy your morning father will bring mummy by for lunch," he told Cordelia, "I'm heading back to that wretched room to grab a nap, I was up before the sun." Cedric said moving to the door, "Happy Mothers day Cordy," he called over his shoulder before leaving.

* * *

Calista and Cedric weren't the only ones in the kitchen before dawn; the royal children rushed around putting the finishing touches on the three-way feast they were preparing for their mother.

Amber and James made elderberry pancakes and muffins well Sofia made Eggs in Clouds* a dish she made once before with her birth father for Miranda before he shipped out; Chef Andre helped the girl with the recipe.

It was a time-consuming breakfast Cedric and Calista had finished and left to wake Cordelia when Sofia was putting the egg whites in the oven to bake.

"How much longer Sof?" James asked pouring a glass of orange juice to go with the cup of coffee already in the tray.

"They're coming out now, " the Princess said moving so Chef Andre could pull the pan from the oven.

She moved the eggs to the plate, "thank you for all the help," Sofia said to the kitchen staff as James grabbed the tray, Amber followed Sofia who scooped up the stack of cards.

The trio headed to the second floor; Amber knocked and their father opened the door, "this I think is the latest I've seen you come on Mother's day morning," Roland said ushering the children inside, "unfortunately, I have to head downstairs for a last minute meeting," he added leaving.

"Happy Mother's Day," the three chimed bringing the tray over to Miranda who was already sitting up in bed.

Once the tray was in her lap Miranda couldn't help but stare at the dish, tears formed at the edge of her eyes, "oh Sofia you remembered this?"

"I remember only a little, but I know you loved them," Sofia beamed, she handed the cards to her mother.

"Thank you and thank you, Amber, James you three are the best kids a mom could ask for," Miranda cried pulling each of them into a hug.

They then curled up together on the bed and helped the Queen devourer the miss matched collection of food.

* * *

Goodwin and Winifred arrived in the palace gardens to find Cordelia putting the finishing touches in the gazebo as Calista laid out plates for her family, "hello girls," Winifred greeted giving each a hug, "wheres Cedikins?" she asked looking around.

"He said he wanted to take a nap before you got here, but he should have been here by now," Cordelia said, "Calista had him up early this morning he's probably exhausted."

"I'll go get him," Winifred said.

"I can go get him, my dear, why don't you stay here," Goodwin offered.

"No, no I can do it, be back in a moment," the Sorceress said heading inside; she arrived at the door and warped her knuckles upon the hardwood surface.

When no reply was forthcoming Winifred knocked once more calling her son's name when he still didn't answer she entered the room; the glow of candles washed the room in weak golden light, "Cedric?" Winifred called again.

"Mother..." came the quiet answer from the bed.

"Cedikins!" Winifred cried rushing forward, "my dear boy are you alright?" she asked after coming beside Cedric.

No response, Winifred flicked her wand and made the room brighter she saw before her, her son asleep atop his blanket his face flushed, sweat dripping down his face. Cedric dug his fingers into the fabric of the quilt, he seemed to be fighting back some nightmare Winifred mused as she placed her hand on the man's forehead, "my God you're burning up," she exclaimed withdrawing her hand, she instantly summoned a bowl of water and cloth.

Cedric muttered all sorts of incoherent things as the Sorceress attempted to bring the fever down. Sometime later Goodwin wandered into the room to fetch his wife and son what he found was not expected, "what happened?" he asked coming beside Winifred.

"I'm not sure; I found him like this."

"I thought we were past the fever."

"Me too, get doctor Zwick, I tried a healing spell, and it seemed to make it worse," Winifred ordered, "and tell Cordy."

"Of course," Goodwin said disappearing in red smoke.

* * *

A few hours later Cedric woke up the fever having settled down "how are you feeling, Cedikins?" Winifred asked.

"I feel...fine," he breathed, "sorry for ruining lunch," he added looking away from the woman.

"You are more important than that, Cedric," she said tenderly gently caressing Cedric's cheek as she did when he was a child, "now tell me how you really are feeling?"

"Tired"

"Then sleep, I'm not going anywhere that's what mothers do." Winifred said leaning over to kiss Cedric's forehead, "I love you son."

"Happy Mothers Day mummy," he mumbled drifting off again.

"Thank you Cedikins sleep well."

* * *

**_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: Happy Mothers day one and all

Note2: Eggs in Clouds - is a French dish that involves whipping egg whites into a firm froth, then are baked slightly before placing the egg yolk at its center before continuing to bake. Cheese, bacon, chives and so on can be folded into the egg whites before backing to add flavor.


End file.
